


Relationships

by Kittens21



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I know this is bad, M/M, i dont even know how to tag this, maybe eventual smut, you dont have to tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens21/pseuds/Kittens21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is bad with relationships, and likes to drink too much. James bartends, and takes pity on poor drunk Steve. I don't even know where this is going. Maybe eventual smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I know this still needs a lot of tweaking, but if I don't put this up now I'll forget about it entirely. I'm just trying to keep my writing skills up, so I thought this was as good a way to do that as any. Any additions will be sporadic, based on my schedule and motivation.  
> P.S. I'm so sorry, my writing rambles a bit, and I really need to work on character introductions. Hope you like it okay!

     Uncomprehending, the woman stared blankly at the wall ahead of her, suppressing the waves of excitement attempting to run through her. The tinny voice coming from the phone she absentmindedly held by her side droned on, unaware of the woman's distraction. _Is this really happening to me? What will I tell Steve? He'll have to understand..._ “Melissa? Melissa! Are you there? Listen to me, this is a huge opportunity for you! You can't afford to pass this one up! If that boy really loves you, he'll let you go, understand? Now I've gotta go, sweetie, so call me back, and soon. You better not say no to this one, girl!”

     Elation and dread filled Melissa's heart as she turned to see the young man waiting for her on the couch. She cleared her throat, coughing, before she managed to speak. “That was Darcy. She... she found something for me. It's big. Really big.” Steve barely managed to open his mouth before she jumped in again, anxious and defensive. “There's no way I can turn this down! If I want to go anywhere with acting, I can't let this slip through my fingers!”

“Lets think this through, okay? How big is this?”

“Huge, okay?! Huge!”

“Okay. You really want to do this?”

“Yes! Yes, I want to. I need to.”

“Where would you have to go?”

“It's...it's in L.A.”

“Just...sleep on it, okay? This is a huge decision to make in a night.”

~ ~ ~

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Steve. I've thought this through. We've thought this through. I'm going. In any case, it's a little late to change my mind,” she laughed. “We are kind of at the airport.”

“I know, I know,” Steve chuckled back. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, then.”

“Yup. Clean break, and all that. Don't cry too much, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, same to you.”

~ ~ ~

_It's only been a week!_

Oh c'mon, you know you want to.

_I need time to grieve!_

Like hell ya do. You're fine and you know it. You and Melissa had fun, but you never really 'clicked,' anyways.

_But what will my friends think?_

They don't give a crap! Most of them didn't like her, anyways. They thought it was weird to see ya with a girl.

     Steve spent a week repeating the same arguments over and over to himself before he caved. That night, he gave in and called up a few friends to go clubbing. They were surprised, but not for the reason he had supposed; they were surprised that he'd held out as long as he had, that it had taken him so long to call them up. Steve laughed, feeling insulted at first, before rolling his eyes and getting over it; they knew him too well.

     Still, it was hard for him to relax properly at the club. He couldn't help but feel guilty, like he was betraying Melissa. It was a pretty easy thing to conceal from his friends, though, seeing as they were already falling-down drunk. Every time, Steve sighed to himself. They're ridiculous. This was supposed to be about me, you know. I don't know why I bother.  
Too buzzed to drive, himself, Steve had no choice but to call them all a cab once they started to cause trouble. He didn't want to go home yet, though. The buzz was making it easier to forget about his guilt, and he'd spotted a few cuties at the bar.

~ ~ ~

     Thinking back on it, though, he probably should have just gone home when he sent his friends back. Evidently, he 'd been more drunk than he'd thought: evidenced by the fact that he had no idea where he was at the moment.

     Well, that wasn't true. He knew, for instance, that he was in someone's living room, judging by the couch he was currently laying on and the armchair across from it. The problem was, he didn't know whose living room it was. And he didn't really feel up to thinking it through, either; his splitting headache discouraged any in-depth mental processing.

     Before Steve could wallow, confused, any longer, a head popped into the room, along with the relieving smell of fresh coffee. It was that of a young girl, maybe twelve years old, and still in a nightgown. “Hey, mister,” she said awkwardly, “Mom said to give you this, and to tell you to come eat in the dining room when you're ready.”

     She handed him the mug with a fleeting smile before fleeing the bemused man. Who do I know with kids? Steve wondered. Oh god, I probably passed out and made some poor bastard take me home.

     After a few sips of coffee, he wandered into the hallway. He decided that the door at the end led to the dining room, based on the noises coming from behind it. Passing food up for the moment, Steve instead headed for the open bathroom. When he felt he looked suitable enough, he attempted to quietly edge into the dining room. Immediately, however, he ran into a lovely red-haired woman, spilling coffee all over himself and the floor.

     “Oh my- I'm so sorry- I'll clean it up right away-”

     She laughed, handing him a towel from off the counter. “Don't worry about it, Steve, It's no big deal.”

     Surprised, Steve took a closer look at her face while setting the towel on the small lake of coffee he'd created. It took him a moment before he managed to piece it all together. “Oh! I do know you. You're Melissa's dance instructor, Victoria, aren't you? Wow, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've been.. I don't remember last night at all, not seeing you again or anything.”  
 

     “Oh, well I wouldn't be too torn up about that if I were you. My brother's the one that brought you back here,” Victoria informed him, pointing to an attractive young man. He was sitting at the dining table with the same girl that had brought Steve his coffee- The coffee that was now decorating his pants.

     “Steve, this is my daughter Natasha, and my brother James.” The young man, no, James, smiled at Steve.

     “Hey, man, sorry about all the confusion. You passed out at my bar, and I thought you looked pretty familiar, so I just went ahead and brought you home,” James drawled with an easy smile. Steve felt himself fall just a bit in love- attractive, and with just the tiniest accent.. Steve quickly looked away, worried he might stare.

     “Oh no, man, thank you so much. I don't know what I was thinking, drinking that much.”

     “Well, in any case, you definitely need some new clothes. We look about the same size, you can borrow some of mine.” James gestured for Steve to follow him as he walked down a different hallway.

 


End file.
